Nothing Will Keep Me Away From You
by light4dawn
Summary: An AU-New Moon Jacob/Bella one shot. It was my entry for the Jacob Black N Pack 'Show the Love' one shot Valentine's Contest where it placed third! What if things went a little differently that Valentine's day in New Moon?


_This one shot was my entry for Jacob Black N Pack's "Show The Love" Valentine's One Shot Contest and placed third!_

**_Paring: Jacob & Bella_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_AU - New Moon_**

_**Disclaimer**:_

_The following is based on the characters, settings, and events that appear in the Twilight series of books by Stephenie Meyer. All recognizable and/or trademarked elements, including, but not limited to, characters, settings, events, plot points, dialogue, etcetera, are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. The author of this specific story (known by the pen name, light4dawn) is in no way associated with Stephenie Meyer, or any other affiliates involved with the Twilight series of books and the stories within. This work is intended for entertainment purposes only, and no profit is knowingly generated as a result of it. Only aspects entirely unique and original to this story are owned by this story's author._

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing Will Keep Me Away From You<strong>

Running out to the store during lunch just reminded me of what a dumb kid I really was. I had no wheels (yet), almost no money, and no matter what I did, I would always be two years younger than her. I suppose the good news was that I was a much faster runner than I had ever been. It must be this growth spurt. My legs were longer, and I was certainly stronger. It would make sense if my now stronger legs were able to move faster too.

So here was my dilemma. The store in La Push really did _not_ have much in the way of selection, not that it mattered with only five dollars to my name. Parts for the Rabbit had depleted what meager savings I had in the first place. The even bigger problem was that everything Valentine's related was all shiny and obvious, not something Bella would want from me, or anyone else, for that matter. I couldn't imagine a situation where she would actually _want_ to receive a giant heart shaped box of chocolates, complete with sparkly ribbons and fake roses.

How _was_ a guy supposed to tell a girl he was madly in love with her, and that he was okay with her being fucked up, without actually telling her, because that would just freak her out in her current fucked up stage. Being ruler of the free world seemed like an easier task than this.

I guess I had to count myself as pretty lucky that she was so much like Charlie. I knew him pretty well, and that really helped me pick up on her cues, knowing what she liked and what she didn't, before she said anything.

I was about to give up altogether and just pretend it wasn't Valentine's Day at all (which was probably what she wanted in the first place) when I saw it. The perfect gift, and it was well under my budget. In fact, it's miniscule cost was what would make it easy for her to accept it. Conversation Hearts. They just screamed Valentine's Day, but were cheap and corny enough that she could shrug them off as casual and fun. Of course, she was well aware of how I felt, so the underlying meaning would still be there.

The gift had been accepted, with some initial hesitation, but accepted all the same. In fact, I even got invited out to a movie afterwards. Well, sort of.

When Bella first told me she was going out Friday night, I felt a little down. I had gotten so used to being her only companion, that I'd forgotten she had other friends.

She noticed and asked me, "You'll come too, right? Or will it be too much of a drag with a bunch of seniors?"*

Okay, so it wasn't exactly a date since her "cafeteria crowd" would be there too, but she didn't care that I was a sophomore, at least not enough to be ashamed of having me meet her school chums. The best part was that I was pretty sure I'd have the Rabbit done by then. That was going to be impressive, showing up with a bunch of seniors, in my own car!

We had been working on our homework in our usual comfortable silence, interspersed with some idle chit-chat and the occasional joke. The sun was starting to set, and I knew it was time for her to leave. All this was nice, but it was so much less than what I had wanted. I was ready to be patient, but it wasn't easy. As predicted, she got up to leave, and I helped gather her things. We left the house holding hands, as I carried her school bag in my other hand.

I loved the feel of her skin on mine. It was so smooth and soft. Lately, she had felt cooler against me, but then again, she always complained about it being cold. I guess you could take a girl out of Arizona, but you couldn't take. … Shit, that sounded stupid, even to myself.

I knew what the smart thing to do was. The smart thing would have been to put the bag in her truck, and wave goodbye, saying I'd see her tomorrow. And that was what I had promised myself I'd do, until she was ready, until she had decided otherwise. But I guess I wasn't so smart after all.

Something happened. I felt heat welling up inside me. It was a mix of rage and desire. I wasn't sure of its source, but I knew what would squelch it.

I held onto her hand, as I reached behind her to place the school bag inside the truck. It made my entire body come just inches in front of hers. I saw Bella take a step back, but the truck prevented her from moving more than a few inches. I gently moved her to one side, as I shut the passenger door. She took a step to her left, to get to the driver's side, but I placed my arm out, leaning it against the window frame, stopping her from moving away. My other hand remained wrapped around hers. She looked up at me with those big, brown eyes, silent and afraid.

"Bella…" I whispered.

"Jake…" she whispered back, turning her head to one side and looking down, avoiding my gaze.

I didn't know where it came from, but a boldness I had never felt before washed over me. It killed the innocent, hesitant boy who had waited patiently for his best friend to join the living.

I took my hand off the truck and with gentle fingers, lifted her chin up, so she was facing me once more.

"I know you feel something for me, Bella. I can feel it."

"It's not like that for me, Jake. I don't want to hurt you, and … and I need you … it's selfish, but … it's not the same for me," she muttered, looking ashamed and afraid at the same time.

"I don't care if you're being selfish, and I don't care if it's not the same as what it felt like when you were with … _him_." I saw her face crumple, just a little, as her shoulders involuntarily curved inward, as though her body were imploding, being sucked into a hole in her heart. "Don't you see, Bella? It's not the same as what you felt before, because I'm _not_ him. I would _never_ leave you. We know each other better than anyone knows us. I see how surprised you are that I just know what you're thinking, what you want, and what you don't like. It feels like I can read your thoughts, doesn't it?"

She jolted alert with that last statement, and nodded, a stunned look on her face.

I moved my hand down from her chin, taking hold of her other hand. "Don't you understand, Bells? I'm not just your best friend. This is what it's _supposed_ to be like, real and lasting love. It starts as two friends who know each other, who are happier in the other's company more than anyone else's, who make each other feel better when it seems nothing can ever do that. This is what love looks like before it explodes into what it will become. Dad always told me about how he and mom fell in love, and it was just like this."

"Charlie and my mom, they were never like this. They were like … they fell in love almost instantly, drawn to each other by some unknown force, like … like love at first sight."

"They didn't last the test of time and change."

Bella breathed in sharply. I heard a gasp, as though in surprise. Or was it resentment for my bringing up her parents' divorced status?

The silence between us was starting to drive us apart. I stepped just a little, to be nearer, bending my head down to meet with hers. We were so close our noses almost touched. I could feel her breath every time she exhaled. I was pretty sure I could even hear the rapid beating of her heart.

She looked like she was going to stop me, or move away, when she got a shocked, glazed look on her face. She was looking beyond me, somewhere out, over my shoulder, as she whispered, so quietly that it was barely audible, "Be happy.…"

I wanted to turn, to see what she was looking at, but I didn't. I moved in, turning ever so slightly, and gently placed my lips on hers.

At first, she just stood there, bewildered and still as a statue, her lips not responsive to mine.

I gave her the gentlest, most feathery light kiss. Then, she kissed me back, the same gentle, feather like kiss. I gave her another one, this time lingering longer. Her lips began to move with mine. I let go of her hands and wrapped my arms around her. Her arms fell to her sides, but then they started wrapping around my body, as her cool, small hands touched me. They slid around my waist and up my back.

I bent forward, putting just a little more ardor into my kiss, as I felt her heart beat against mine.

Kissing Bella was changing my world.

Suddenly, I could smell, hear and feel _everything_. Things I had never noticed before.

I was overwhelmed, so much so, that it felt like I might lose control.

I felt the kisses become feverishly desperate, but it wasn't just me, it was her too. All this time, her need for me was more than just an escape from sorrow. Her need for me was indeed selfish, as hungry, undeniable love always was. I never knew a kiss could feel like this. I would have never believed a kiss could change everything about me, until now.

Bella was the only one. I was positive ― so sure at the time ― that from that moment on, nothing, and no one, would ever keep me away from her.

* * *

><p><em>*What Bella says here is a direct quote from Chapter 9 of New Moon (pg. 203)<em>


End file.
